Share A Paopu With Me
by We want hearts 101
Summary: Demyx has wanted to share a paopu with Zexion for a long time now, so he asked the slate haired man to meet him under the paopu tree when the stars come out. Will it all go as planned or will the blond never even get the chance to ask? Zemyx!


~Share A Paopu with Me~

"Hey, Zexion~!" said the blond haired boy as he stared at the star shaped fruit in his hands. He had been hiding it under his bed, waiting for the right moment, and now, he thought, was the perfect time. He got up from his spot on the bed and walked out of his room to the dim hallway. As he walked he could hear everything that was going on in the castle. The sound of television coming from Xigbar's room, the sound of videogames could be heard from Axel's where Roxas was probably at as well, the clacking of bottles came from Luxord's room where, as he told the Organization members last Tuesday, a game of strip poker was being held. 'The other's are probably there.' He thought with a laugh. 'Luxord always wins.' The pitter-patter of the blonds' boots could be heard as he continued to walk down the white hall of Castle Oblivion. He knew that Zexion wouldn't be in his room since the cheerful blond had asked him to meet him at the foot of the paopu tree. The slate haired boy said that he would be there at 2:00 but, unfortunately, the blond had convinced him to meet there at 9:00 p.m., when the stars came out. He passed the room marked VI but then, he turned back around, now standing right in front of it. He thought for a moment, and then he slowly opened the door. It had opened with a loud creaking sound as he stood in the doorway. No one was there, just like he had said. A smile appeared on his face as he glanced around the white, empty room. There was a tall bookshelf in the corner, completely filled with mystery novels, dictionaries, National Geographic magazines, and of course, Zexion's collection of Shojo Beat and manga. The boy laughed and then looked at the clock on the dresser to the far left. '9:10. I should get going now. I don't want him to leave.' The boy turned around and exited Zexion's room, closing the door behind him. He walked until he reached a large door, then as he put the star shaped fruit in the pocket of his black cloak, he felt his heart beat. Or, at least he felt what would've been a heart beat if Nobody's did have hearts. The blond frowned at the feeling. Sure, they didn't contain hearts which meant they couldn't feel emotion, but the blond could still believe, couldn't he? He shook his head and placed the fruit in the pocket of his cloak, and then he opened the door and walked outside, quietly closing it behind him. It was dark and very cold as the blond walked, but his cloak gave him enough warmth to survive it. He kept walking as his eyes stared at the ground, not wanting to see the stars until he reached his destination. Soon, the boy came to a stop at a large tree. Not wanting his presence to be known he quietly walked closer and peered at it, only to see a small figure sitting on the trunk of the tree. The sight made him smile to himself, and then he walked around the front quietly enough so that the other person wouldn't notice him. He glanced at the other who had his eyes glued to the starry sky above them. The blond smiled and looked up himself.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" he said, loud enough for the other person to hear him. This startled the one who was sitting on the tree, but he quickly regained his composure and looked at the smiling man, then back at the stars.

"Yeah." He started. "It is." He flashed a smile of his own and turned back to look at the taller male.

"So, what do you want, IX?" this made the other boy frown. He knew that the question was coming but he wanted to look at the stars some more. He looked over at the other and sighed. Then he turned and walked closer to the tree.

"I wanted….to tell you something. Well, more like, give you something."

"And why couldn't you do this in the castle may I ask?"

"It wouldn't be romantic."

"What was that?" the purple haired man questioned, not hearing what the blond had said.

"Nothing! Haha, it was nothing."

"O…kay." Zexion said, not sure what to say to the blond. The next few minutes were spent in complete silence. Soon, Zexion felt the weight on the tree grow larger and looked to his left, only to see the cheerful blond sitting next to him. He couldn't help but blush at how close they were. The blond soon looked over at Zexion which made him quickly turn his head, not wanting his friend to see him blushing. This made the cheerful boy smile as he reached into his pocket for the fruit. The action made Zexion turn around to see the smiling blond who was looking down at something in his hand. Being the curious person that he was, he tried to get a glimpse of what he was holding but unfortunately, the slate haired boy had stretched too far and fell off of the tree. Thankfully though, he was caught by the blond sitting next to him. The boy pulled him up more so that he was now leaning close to the blonds face, blush now visible on Zexions' cheeks.

"Zexion, you have to be more careful." He said with a worried look on his face. Zexion didn't speak, he didn't even breathe, just stared at those glowing aquamarine orbs of his.

"Demyx…"

"Huh?" the two just sat there, staring at each other under the black, star lit sky. As they did this, all Zexion wanted to do was kiss his blond friend. To hold him in his arms and tell him how much he loved him. 'But it just wouldn't be right, besides, what if he didn't feel the same?' he shook his head to get rid of the thought and then he moved away from where he was, back to his place on the paopu tree. But, as he did this, he caught a glimpse of an orange, star shaped fruit in Demyxs' lap.

"A paopu fruit…" he whispered as he stared at the legendary fruit. Demyx had heard this and quickly grabbed the fruit, putting it in his pocket. Then, as he was about to jump off the tree and run back to the castle in embarrassment, Zexion reached out and grabbed his arm, making him turn around and stared into the slate haired boys eyes.

"Don't leave." This made the blond feel a slight beating in his chest. Even though he knew it wasn't real, he loved it. Those were the words he had longed to hear and now he had finally heard them. He didn't reply though, just silently sat back down on the paopu tree.

"So," Zexion started after what felt like eons of silence. "What are you doing with that?" he pointed at the coat of the boys cloak with much curiosity. The blond looked back at him, then back at the pocket that now held the star shaped fruit. He reached into it and pulled it out, staring at it as he held it in his hands.

"I just wanted to look at it I guess."

"Ah. You do know what they say about it, don't you?"

"You mean the legend? "'If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what.'" Right?"

"That's right. The legend of the paopu fruit."

"It's so sweet. Sharing a paopu fruit with the one you love. Well, not us. Considering we…don't have hearts." Zexion frowned; he could hear the amount of sadness in the blonds' voice as he said this.

"Yeah, it is sweet. But, remember, it's just a legend." The blonds' grip on the fruit tightened at the statement. He had wanted to ask Zexion to share it with him, but with every word being spoken, it was becoming far harder to do so.

"I can tell you're lying." The slate haired boy said which, in turn, made the blond look at him.

"About wanting to look at it I mean." The cheerful boy sighed and nodded. Zexion smirked and looked at the blond.

"Well then, why do you have a paopu fruit?"

"I uh...well I um…um I…?" the boy was fidgeting with his cloak as he tried to find the right words, but nothing was coming out. Zexion smirked. The fact that the blond wasn't able to say it meant that he was nervous and this was making the slate haired boy all the more curious. He carefully grabbed the blonds chin with his hands, making him stare into his eyes. This made the boy blush as he stared deep into Zexions' dark blue eyes. 'I have to say it…I have to…or else I'll never have another chance.' Demyx took a deep breath and waited for Zexion to ask the question again.

"What are you doing with that paopu fruit, Demyx?"

"I…I wanted to…" Demyx pulled away from Zexions' grip and looked down at the fruit.

"I wanted to share it with you. I've wanted to share it with you for a long time, Zexion. Because I…I…I-!" Demyx turned to Zexion on the last 'I' but was stopped as Zexions' lips gently brushed against his own. He was shocked by it, but then a smile danced across his lips as he closed his eyes and returned the gentle kiss. Once they pulled away, Zexion grabbed the fruit from Demyx's lap and looked at it. Then he grabbed Demyx's hand, putting it on the left side of the fruit as he grabbed the right and the two of them broke it, each getting a side of their own. Then, as Demyx was about to bring the fruit to his mouth Zexion stopped him.

"Zexion?" Demyx said with a questioning look on his face. Zexion smiled and grabbed it from the blonds hand, then he gave the blond the one that he held in his hand.

"It works better this way." Demyx smiled at the words and brought it up to his mouth, but then paused.

"Zexion?"

"Yeah?" Zexion said, stopping as well.

"I…I wanted to tell you that I…I love you, Zexion. Even if we don't have hearts and we can't love because we can't feel emotions, I still love you." Zexion smiled at the boy then gently kissed his cheek.

"I love you too, Demyx. Now hurry up and share this paopu with me." Demyx smiled and then brought the fruit up to his mouth, looking over at Zexion who held his part in his mouth as well. They both smiled and then bit into the fruit. Demyx couldn't help but smile at the delicious taste; it was so citrusy but had an orange taste in it as well. He smiled even more as he remembered who he was sharing it with. 'Zexion…the love of my life…is sharing a paopu…with me…' Zexion looked over at Demyx who had his eyes closed as he bit into the star shaped fruit. He started to smile himself at the delicious taste. It was like delicious oranges mixed with a sour citrus and Zexion loved it. He looked over at Demyx and smiled, holding the half eaten fruit in his hands. Demyx soon began to feel eyes on him and decided to open his eyes, now staring at the slate haired man.

"Demyx?"

"Yesh?" the blond answered with the paopu still in his mouth.

"Take that paopu out of your mouth and come kiss me." Demyx took the fruit out of his mouth like he was told and scooted closer to Zexion, kissing him as he did so.

"Thanks for sharing a paopu with me Zexion."

"You're welcome, Demyx. I love you."

"I love you too." And the two of them just sat there, on the paopu tree, looking up at the starry sky.


End file.
